


How bold of you, Huang Renjun

by noras



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Photography, Support we go up, a little bit of nomin, nomin, renmin, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noras/pseuds/noras
Summary: "Take a picture, it lasts longer" Jaemin said boldly, looking at Renjun. And so he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i'll write more than one chapter for this  
> That is if the readers like it  
> <3

Renjun always carried his camera around. Everywhere he went, he was fascinated by the beautiful things that were around him. What better way to appreciate nature than to take pictures of it? Renjun had an instagram and posted pictures of himself and the pictures he takes at least once a week, gaining fans who appreciated his work. He always loved nature ever since he was a toddler; rushing outside with his parents to touch pretty flowers and point out an insect that was posed on a leaf of a plant elegantly. He was always outside, whether it was just sitting on his porch reading a book or laying in the grass to gaze up at the stars.

 

He had his camera slung around his neck, smiling brightly as he took notice of the sun setting while he was out walking the streets of Seoul. He turned his camera on before stopping in the middle of his tracks. He positioned the camera, looking into the viewfinder to adjust the view to his liking. The sky was a beautiful blue purple hue. It was only as if Mother Nature had showed off her abilities for Renjun to capture. He quickly snapped the picture, taking a couple more, before rushing to sit down at a bench. He clicked a button on his camera that showed all of the pictures he's taken. He looked through them, deleting the ones he didn't need. "The sky is so pretty.." Renjun mumbled to himself, looking up at the sky that was now turning darker. He stood up and stretched as he looked around at the people rushing to get home before the sun set. He took his precious time to walk home.

 

Once he posted the picture of the sky a few days later, comments flooded in saying that he was an amazing photographer and that he should sell his pictures. Renjun never wanted to do that. Nature was for everyone to see; no one had to pay. That was just wrong. Renjun hummed as he held onto his iPhone 7, scrolling through the comments and liking a couple before putting it away. He was out again, not surprising. This time, he was going to the carnival that had just opened for the week. He was sure he could possibly find some beautiful things to marvel at. He gripped his camera, paying for his ticket as he walked in. He watched people walk around, eating all sorts of sweets the carnival had to offer. Renjun fiddled with his camera, pushing past the crowd of people clustered around the entrance to a ride. 'Can't people just get in a line for the ride? I don't think that's too hard." He thought to himself, frowning. He gazed down at his camera, playing with the lens before crashing into someone's chest.

 

"Watch where you're going." Someone hissed. Renjun looked up, muttering apologies before his eyes widened. In front of him was a beautiful boy whose hair was dyed a pretty pink. He wore a light grey hoodie with simple light blue jeans, paired with grey vans. "So, are you going to stop staring or what?" The boy next to the pink haired boy snapped. Renjun coughed, looking at the other boy whose hair was dyed a jet black and muttered a sorry. "Jaemin, let's go." the dark haired boy said, tugging on Jaemin's sleeve. Renjun stared at Jaemin again, admiring how beautiful the taller boy was. "Hold on Jeno. Take a picture, it lasts longer" Jaemin said boldly, looking at Renjun. And so he did. 

 

Renjun quickly turned on his camera, bringing it up to his face and snapping a picture of the boy. He looked at it before bowing slightly and running off. "What the actual..." Jaemin stared, watching the cute boy run off with his camera. Jeno laughed at him, pinching Jaemin's flushed cheeks. "He literally has my picture, Jeno. Who knows what he's going to do with it!" He said exasperatedly, running his fingers through his pink hair. He wanted to know more about the boy, hence why he always had his eye out for him for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day cause I was excited for this

Jaemin went home feeling disappointed as he couldn't find the small, cute boy that took his picture earlier. He dragged his feet against his carpet, pouting to himself as he went inside his room. His room was fairly simple for such an outgoing boy like Jaemin. The walls were painted a soft white and polaroid pictures were hung by a string right above his bed. With dark blue bed sheets covering his bed and a soft carpet right in front of it, you could possibly say that Jaemin's room felt cozy. And it was. Each and every one of Jaemin's friends had at least came over once for a sleepover and always commented on how cozy his room was. 

 

His phone vibrated on his bed as Jaemin was changing into his soft pajamas. He sauntered over to the bed and picked up his phone, unlocking it. Jeno was spamming him.. but why? He opened his text chat with Jeno and replied. After a while of texting Jeno who was completely freaking out over an instagram post, Jaemin decided to check out what it was about. He clicked the link that Jeno had sent him and it directed him to the instagram app. Once it loaded, Jaemin gasped. His picture was up for everyone to see. He actually did look really pretty with his bangs laying softly on his forehead and his lips were parted slightly. He scrolled down and went through the comments with a blush evident on his cheeks from all the compliments he received. He liked the photo whilst he made himself comfortable on his bed. He decided to go through the other pictures so he clicked an option that allowed him to view all of the account's pictures at once. He admired at the pretty pictures of sunsets, plants, animals that the boy had posted. But the picture that he spent atleast 10 minutes admiring was of the boy himself. He was leaning back slightly, wearing a denim jacket and his dark brown bangs nearly covered his eyes. His plump lips were in a slight pout and the boy looked absolutely gorgeous. He managed to find out the boy’s name was Renjun from one of the comments. ‘What a beautiful name to fit this beautiful person’ he murmured under his breath. 

 

After a few minutes, Jaemin didn’t hesitate as he quickly tapped the choice to send Renjun a message. ‘Hey, I’m the guy that you took a picture of at the carnival today. You’re really cute.’ He typed out before quickly deleting the last part and sending it. He laid down in his bed, holding his stuffed animal close to his body. His mind wandered off, thinking of how the shorter boy’s cheeks were dusted with a soft pink as he bowed before running away with his picture. How his fingers quickly played with the buttons of the camera. He sat up, squishing his cheeks. What if he wasn’t gay? What if he’s just hetero? How embarrassing would it be for Jaemin to be thinking in such a way about a straight boy? Very embarrassing. 

 

The next morning, Renjun had woken up to a text message on instagram by Jaemin. He stared at the message before throwing his phone on the bed. He’s sure Jaemin is mad at him and is going to ask him to take down the picture. Renjun doesn’t mind taking it down, it’s just the embarrassment that the pretty boy probably thinks he’s a weirdo for posting his picture without his consent. Shaking his head, Renjun went to wash his face before opening Instagram and clicking on his inbox. There, Jaemin’s message sat, taunting Renjun. His nimble fingers shakily hovered over the message as he nibbled on his lower lip, contemplating whether or not he should answer or leave Jaemin on read. 

 

He’s leaving Jaemin on read. Hopefully the other won’t be too mad. Right? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luv reading the feedback from all of u <3333

In fact, Jaemin was pretty upset. He only wanted to talk to the pretty boy and he gets this type of treatment? Once he saw that Renjun left him on read, he was devastated. He made sure to follow Renjun and have his phone notify him when he posted. Jaemin sighed to himself, calling Jeno to come help him figure out how to get Renjun to talk to him. It took Jeno fifteen minutes to reach Jaemin's house and right after he entered, he sprinted to Jaemin's room and hopped on the bed. "Tell me everything." He spoke before grabbing Jaemin's phone out of his hands and typing in the password. Jaemin was about to retort but he just let Jeno read what he sent to the mysterious boy.

"Do you know how to flirt?" He deadpanned, looking up at Jaemin once he looked at the message. Jaemin was drinking water from a bottle that was next to his bed but once he heard that, he choked. Jaemin knew how to flirt but why would he flirt in the first message? "That'll come off as desperate." Jaemin sputtered out, smacking Jeno's head. Jeno shook his head, tsking as he tapped away on Jaemin's phone. Jaemin was slowly recovering from choking on his water and just when Jeno hit send, he noticed the boy was typing. "What're you doing.." He trailed off, turning his body to face Jeno. He giggled, throwing the phone at the pink haired boy. He nodded his head towards the phone before pulling out his own, tapping away to send a message back presumably. 

Jaemin picked up his phone and opened the app, clicking on his messages to Renjun. 'I'm not mad about the picture. I just want to know you better, maybe over a cup of coffee?' read the text. Jaemin's cheeks burned, smiling as he saw the other typing in response. 'Sorry, busy.' He had sent back and Jaemin's smile dropped. Did the boy not like him or something? Did he smell bad? He sighed, playing with his thumbs until Jeno looked up at him once he heard the noise. "What'd he say?" He asked, placing his phone down as he sat up properly to listen to Jaemin. The younger shook his head, shrugging as he handed over his phone. "He's a baby back bitch, we know!" Jeno exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air along with the phone. Jaemin quickly scrambled to grab his phone in the air before it dropped back into Jeno's hands. Who knows what he might do with it? "Let's go out for a walk." Jaemin said right after, pulling himself off the bed and stretching. Jeno shrugged, standing up as well. Jaemin's neighborhood was nice and cozy. Nothing dangerous really ever happened in Jaemin's area so he felt very well protected. 

They both put on their shoes and walked outside, taking in the heat of the sun. Jaemin sighed in content. He wasn't mad or anything at Renjun, just slightly disappointed. He wanted to get to know the cute boy and learn what things made him blush and smile. Jeno wrapped his arm around Jaemin's shoulders, rubbing his back soothingly as he saw his best friend thinking deeply. Jaemin snapped out of it as he saw Renjun step out of his house, locking the door behind him and slinging his camera around his neck. Jaemin stopped in his tracks, staring as the boy walked away from them. Jeno stopped also but it clicked once he saw Renjun walking away. He looked at Jaemin and pushed him forward. "I'll go make myself at home in your room while you go talk to him. My legs are tired anyways." Jeno said before giving Jaemin one last push and turning around and sprinting towards the house. 'Didnt he just say his legs were tired? He's so weird.' Jaemin thought before speed walking in attempt to catch up to Renjun. 

Once he was right behind Renjun, he cleared his throat and the smaller boy nearly broke his neck turning to look back at him. Renjun stopped and turned around after a while to face Jaemin. His cheeks seemed as if they had a permanent blush that he couldn't remove. Jaemin rubbed the nape of his neck before licking his lips. "Is everything okay?" He asked, looking Renjun in the eye. The smaller shifted slightly, feeling the tension in the air but nonetheless nodded his head. "Everything's fine, I'm just busy if it was about the coffee da- thing." He stumbled over his words, his cheeks turning a darker red that made Jaemin want to kiss them. "If you aren't busy now, maybe we could walk together?" Jaemin suggested, raising a brow. Renjun shrugged, a small smile reaching his eyes as he gestured to Jaemin to walk next to him. 

As they walked, a comfortable silence overcame them. Jaemin had texted Jeno telling him that he could stay the night if he wished but he would be back a little bit later than planned. Thankfully, Jeno didn't mind and told him to 'get his man'. Whatever that meant. They arrived at a park not too far from their homes and sat down on the grass underneath a tree. Renjun turned his camera on and layed down, taking a picture of the sky with the leaves also on display. He took the camera away from his face, looking at the picture he took. Jaemin, being the nosy brat he was, took a peek and gasped. He was amazed with the amount of talent the boy had even if it was just taking a picture. Renjun looked up at Jaemin through his lashes and back down at his picture. "It's not really that good, the focus was off and the leaves should've stood out more." He pouted as he sat back up, annoyed with how the picture turned out but didn't feel like retaking it. 

"You're talented though." Jaemin retorted, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the other who's features just looked downright gorgeous in the setting sunlight. "Thank you." Renjun mumbled under his breath, playing with the sleeves of his sweater before looking up at the other. "I'm sorry for not replying to your first message. I thought you were upset with me." Renjun sighed, embarrassed. Jaemin giggled and Renjun turned to him, smiling at the melodious sound that came out of his mouth. Just when the sun set, the two were walking back to their houses laughing at what the other had said. 

"Maybe it's goodnight." Jaemin said once he realized that they both reached Renjun's house. A look of disappointment flashed in Renjun's eyes but just as it came, it was gone. Renjun nodded, smiling. "Sleep well, yeah?" He whispered as he backed away. Jaemin bit his lip, nodding slightly and turned to go. Just as he took his first step, Jaemin felt something hugging him from behind. Renjun's face was pressed into his back and he hugged him tightly before letting go. "Im sorry again." He said quickly before disappearing into his house. Jaemin smiled the entire walk home. Renjun was so cute.


End file.
